


About teaspoons and Abandoned Houses

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Nightmares, Teaspoon - Freeform, abandoned houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Shadowhunters from New York are sent to solve one mystery .... How will it turn out ?!
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	About teaspoons and Abandoned Houses

Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Magnus entered the abandoned house. No one had used it for several years, according to the local institute it was cursed and they themselves did not know what to do. So the Clave sent them backup. The local Institute did not have good relations with the Downworld to invite warlock for help.

"We will split up. Clary and Izzy look downstairs. And the three of us will go upstairs, "Alec suggested.

"If anything goes wrong, we'll let you know," Izzy nodded. With daggers and a whip ready, they both set out to search the ground floor. It was scary, the curtains were torn, somewhere in the windows they were completely missing, some of the windows were flat and beaten with planks through which the wind blew. The furniture was overturned and some pieces lacked legs. Pieces of broken crockery rolled across the floor, along with shards of broken cupboard. The carpet was clogged with dust and was missing in some places. The parquet under Izzy and Clary's footsteps creaked at times. Clary opened another door and they both entered. It was in the same condition as all the other rooms. Footsteps sounded behind them. They both turned in the hope that the boys would find something. But behind them was not Jace, Alec, or Magnus.

"We probably won't find anything here!" Jace shook his head. "I agree, we'll have to let the locals know it was just a false alarm," Alec shrugged.

"My magic can't come up with anything either. It's just an old house and it works. And I would explain the furniture and the others to various gangs of Civilians and squatters, "added Magnus.

Alec, Jace, and Magnus went downstairs and found the girls standing in a large room with someone.

"We didn't find anything," Jace told them.

"I see you do," Magnus added. The figure turned and the groups chins dropped.

"Aldertree ?!" Jace asked in shock. "I see the Clace sent jewelry from New York. I'm pleasantly surprised. "

"Too bad we can't say the same," Alec grinned. "What are you doing here?!"

"

Same as you, Mr. Lightwood!" Victor replied. "And I'm as surprised as you are."

"Um, maybe," Alec rolled his eyes. "Apparently it was just a waste of time." At that moment, something upstairs fell.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything," Aldertree told the Shadowhunters and the warlock.

"Sure, you're the boss," Alec muttered in a low voice.

Aldertree did not return for a long time. "He probably wants to devour all the credit for catching the demon," Jace suggested. "That would be like him."

"Let's go see it," Alec said, walking up the stairs, the others behind him.

They opened the attic door. No one was anywhere, just an overturned hanger lying on the ground and Aldertree lying a short distance away. Magnus squatted down next to him and put his fingers to his neck to help him if it necessary. He raised his head to the others and shook his head. Aldertree was dead. Magnus turned him on his back, to everyone's surprise. Aldertree had a teaspoon stuck in his chest.

Alec woke up and breathed rapidly. He tried to understand. He soon realized that it was just a dream. But a crazy dream.

"Alexander, is everything all right ?!" Magnus was worried, awakened by the movement on the bed.

"I guess so. What the fuck was that ?! ”

"Did something happen?" Magnus asked.

"Dream. But such a very strange one. We were in an abandoned house, you, me, Izzy, Jace and Clary. It was cursed. Then Aldertree appeared. Then something fell on the upstairs. Aldertree went there to see it. When he didn't return for a long time, we found him dead. But the strangest thing is that someone killed him with a teaspoon. ”Alec began to remember the day before.

"I'll never watch horror movies with Simon again and I'll never have coffee with them again. Fray killed an innocent lemon in lemonade with a spoon yesterday afternoon. I must have put it together.“

Magnus's corners began to twitch from suppressed laughter. "Very funny," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Dear, don´t be angry. It was just a dream. Come on, let's go back to sleep, "Magnus hugged Alec and kissed top of his head. After a while, they both fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed about this.
> 
> I blame my friend for that


End file.
